pretty_littleliarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gracelynne Wilde
Gracelynne "Grace" 'Laura '''Wilde '''born on May 20, 1995, better Known as just '''Grace Wilde '''with her nicknames as Grace, Gracie and Gray. She is the daughter of Jennifer Wilde and Lión Dilaurentis, the older sister of Jake and Zach Wilde. Grace is the niece of Jessica Dilaurentis. as well as she is the cousin of Alison . She is in the little triangle of which includes Alison and her BFF CeCe Drake without the rest of the liars. she is the heart of The Liars Group and second in command. Biography Kristen always has been and/or is the second popular one next to Alison and the second Queen Bee of Rosewood's teenage social circle, who is best friends with her sister Alison, and friends Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily prior to her disappearance and kidnapping for 2 years on the night of September 1, 2009 which is the night that Ali also disappeared. Out of the girls, she is considered pretty, Tenacious, secretive, Sweet and empathetic. She never had a close relationship with her brother, Jason DiLaurentis, and they often fought. Although Kristen seemed to have a perfect life, she was being harassed by a mysterious text-messenger named "A", shortly before her disappearance and kidnapping. it was said by Kristen that she was hit in the head with a rock and buried alive next to Ali, then when she was pulled out and, a little while after she was kidnapped. after her kidnapping, she decided to try and look for Alison before her ''body ''was found basically her '' "Death" ''and Kris came back. Personality Kristen's personality is displayed throughout in many ways. Other than her sister Alison she is sweet and a girl at heart towards people. she is extremely empathetic and has great sympathy. Kris is really bold, ambitious, tenacious and fierce as shown that she is always willing to protect her friends Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and her ''dead sister Alison when people are threatening her and her friends also for many various other reasons basically she is always trying to keep them in check. Kristen has and is always the better possible version of Alison. She is more reserved basically having more of a hold to herself and wants nothing more than to be happy. As the heart of the group, Kristen is the/an artsy and alternative girl. She is creative and artistic which is why she is often seen photographing, drawing or writing. Kristen is imaginative and eccentric with a style completely unique. from shadowing Alison for many years she has gained a real "bad" and "bitchy" side that no one wants to see. in this manner, Kristen is considered just like Ali. Kris becomes/is manipulative, cunning, devilish, powerful, seductive, fearless, cunning, vindictive, cold, mean and cruel. Nobody tells a lie better than Kristen Dilaurentis second in place after Ali. she is very convincing when it comes to it. Kristen has connections and is capable of getting information quickly. she does have a very lecherous heart and love towards Noel Kahn. as said, if someone or something threatens her or her friends, she has no problem letting her that "bitchy" side shine through. despite all of this she is still very kind and sweet. Physical Appearance Kristen is a very attractive young girl. she has dark brown curly-wavy hair. brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She is slender and graceful, she either wears feminine attire with a more mature look or more traditional clothes like blazers. The Summer and Other events of the Summer: - June, July, August a summer day where the girls had spent lounging by the shore of the lake. Ironically, the girls had spoken about immortality and the fantasy of living in this moment forever. Alison had said that one could attain that only by dying young and leaving behind a beautiful corpse. Getting into it, Alison had romanticized how fabulous it would be to die in a mysterious way. Jenna had come to start a barbecue, wearing her now familiar shades then taking them off. Alison expressed her annoyance, and Emily commented on Toby's conspicuous absence. When Alison responded by mocking him in conversation, Spencer rolled her eyes and pointed out how typical it was of Alison to taunt others. But, she softened when the girls all agreed that this day was perfect and then shared their dream that they would be friends until they grow old. Alison had spotted Noel with a girl named Prudence. Alison had torn into her too, suggesting that she was anything but chaste with Noel and provocatively suggested that she had gotten a boob job. Kristen had ogled at Noel applying sunblock on her enviously. As if reading her mind, Alison asked if she would "also" do something like that to get Noel's attention. She then teased Kristen for falling for brainy guys. She also called Noel immature and simultaneously perfect for Kris, flustering her. Ali said she preferred more mature guys. Alison had commented on the pair of Noel and Prudence heading to where assumed was The Kissing Rock. She had, as a matter of fact, informed Emily that people had gone there to kiss for hundreds of years. She then looked Emily daringly in the eyes and asked her who she would like to take to The Kissing Rock. Emily had just smiled shyly while staring back and Aria explained that she would take a cute guy to the Kissing Rock. At a party, Ali sends a text to Prudence that causes her to break up with Noel for Kristen. Noel coldly says "Happy now?" before chasing after her. When Kristen asks why, Ali answers "I only kill when I eat, or when I'm bored." '''The Jenna Thing: It all starts when Alison claims she spotted Toby peeping through her bedroom window while the girls were getting dressed (later proven to be a lie). To get revenge, Alison suggests that they go to Toby's house to set off what Ali claims is a stink bomb in the garage (which was Toby's hangout at the time). Kristen, Aria, Hanna, Emily and, Spencer all don't think it's a good idea and Emily and Aria want to go back but Alison won't let them. She tells them it's a harmless prank to teach Toby a lesson and assures them no one is inside. Alison gets a match from Spencer, lights the stink bomb, and throws it into the garage. Alison then tells the girls to run, without explaining what she sees inside. The stink bomb, which is actually a firecracker, causes an explosion and the garage catches fire. that ends up blinding Jenna. After the accident, Hanna insists that they go to the cops and fess up, only to be yelled at by Alison. Toby lies to the police about the incident, saying it was he who set the garage on fire after Alison blackmails him with information about his and Jenna's physical relationship, thus making "The Jenna Thing" a huge secret for Kristen, Aria, Hanna, Emily and, Spencer, who were accomplices to Alison's prank and all lied to the police about it. In the aftermath of The Jenna Thing, Alison bought the other Pretty Little Liars friendship bracelets with their names on them to seal their friendship so the secret will never get out. The Halloween Party: October 28, 2008 That Night: September 1, 2009 her Kidnapping and Torturing Looking for Alison Kristen's Expenses Purchased: - Amount: * Lost Woods Resort (3 days) - $26/Day = $78 * Black Swan Costume - $20 * Burner Phone - $80 including $2/Text per day * The Doll Haven’s Porcelain Doll- $340 * Therapy Sessions- $200 * Tory Burch Boots- $450 * Designer Leather Jacket- $500 * Dark Amethyst Gem Ring- $2000 * Bead Bracelet Custom Made- $36 * Leon’s Cupcakes (Peanut-butter fudge cupcakes) * Philadelphia Art Exhibition Ticket- $12 * Designer Leather Gloves- $50 * 2 bottles of white wine- $10/bottle = $20 * Plane ticket to Cape May and back to Philadelphia- $1400 * Halloween party ticket- $6 * Queen of Hearts Costume- $180 * 1 Bottles of Whiskey- $35 * Black lace funeral dress- $95 * Black Limousine- $87 * Luxury Peacock Feather Masquerade Mask- $7 * Christmas decorations and lights pack- $30 * a storage locker- $55 Kristen's Objects/Things/Stuff * Designer Leather Gloves * Black Swan Costume * Burner Phone * Porcelain pull-string Doll fro "A" * Tory Burch Boots * Designer Leather Jacket * Dark Amethyst Gem Ring * Bead Bracelet Custom Made * Queen of Hearts Costume * 1 Bottles of Whiskey * Black lace funeral dress * Black Limousine * Luxury Peacock Feather Masquerade Mask * 100, 000 dollars in an envelope inside a poster in her room * Her Diary Autopsy Secrets